


Not Tonight

by Coyote_the_Trickster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyote_the_Trickster/pseuds/Coyote_the_Trickster
Summary: Ivy reflects on her feelings for Harley, after she comes to her for comfort.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A little angsty thing I wrote.
> 
> No one should be surprised.
> 
> Criticism welcome.

After the last time it happened, Ivy swore she was done.

How many times was she gonna put herself in this situation? Let herself be nothing more than the stand-in? The shoulder to cry on? The dependable, and reliable _friend_ , who Harley only ever paid attention to when things got bad with the Joker?

This hadn’t been the first time–far from it...and she feared it wouldn’t be the last, either.

“I wasn’t trying to piss him off, Red–” Harley sobbed, gulping down air, “I did what he asked me to do–.”

Harley felt small in Ivy’s arms. Curled into one another on her bed, Ivy attempted to soothe her broken friend. She tried _not_ to focus on the number of times Harley had shown up at her door, downtrodden and depressed, sometimes physically wounded from a bad night with the Joker. It hurt Ivy to see someone she cared for so deeply—the _only person_ she cared for deeply—continue to throw herself so willingly into his abuse.

“I know, Harls.”

Ivy had to bite back the bitterness in her voice, her hurt friend clenching at her shirt, shaking.

A sigh jumped from Ivy’s lips, as she touched her forehead to Harley’s. To make Harley feel worse—well that was the last thing she wanted to do…even in the midst of her own frustration and confusion, her inclination still fell towards comforting her.

The room grew still.

Quiet.

“Harls, are you with me?” Ivy whispered, the other woman relaxing in her arms.

Harley lifted her head and planted a chaste kiss on Ivy’s lips.

Sometimes, Ivy could forget the Joker. Pretend he wasn’t part of the equation, though it made her stomach turn to feel so human—.

When Harley pulled away, her eyes brimmed with tears.

“Please don’t be mad at me…” she murmured, moving her hand moved up Ivy’s waist, “I’ll do anything you want.”

It was always so easy for Ivy to take advantage of her in these moments. And why shouldn’t she? She certainly convinced herself to do so before.

Cupping Harley’s cheek, Ivy felt the other woman tremble. The guilt in her eyes pierced through her heart.

She sighed.

Not tonight.

“Just lie with me,” Ivy requested, closing her eyes, “I don’t need anything else.”


End file.
